Tell Me About Love On Your Planet
by MKAmericanhero
Summary: Future fic: A look at the major events in Paige and Emily's lives together (engagement, marriage, baby Paily) etc. Give it a shot because I know waiting till January for new stuff is killing me.
1. Chapter 1

**So I super liked the idea of a future fic of Emily and Paige, just being happy. I know weird concept, any of the liars especially Em being happy. But I wanted a them getting engaged, then married and then having little baby swimmers running around their home. So I figured why not write it myself. Enjoy.**

There is something to be said for starting over fresh and nobody knew this to be truer than the Liars. After they clawed their ways through the bullshit A had put them through in high school, they had all finally graduated and were off to their next great adventures. They all had gotten into different college and all intended to study different things so they knew the day would be coming where they would get split up. Spencer decided on UPenn, Hanna ended up at some college in California that was geared toward fashion design, Aria at Sarah Lawrence and Emily was offered a spot on the swim team and a full ride to about four different schools, but decided to attend Boston College.

Emily was the first to leave: she had to move into her dorm sooner and start swim practice before classes actually began. So one early morning in late August, the four of them were gathered in front of Emily's childhood home while Emily's dad finished loading the last of her stuff into the van they had rented. They exchanged tearful goodbyes and I love yous and soon Emily knew she had to get going or she would never want to leave. She didn't know how to walk away from her friends and get in her car, it felt like she was abandoning her crew and she hated that feeling. Seeing her struggle Spencer pointed to her car and reminded her that she had someone waiting for her and that they needed to get going in order to beat the traffic. Emily glanced at her passenger seat and saw Paige flipping through the freshmen manual that they sent everyone. That's right Paige got in to BC too, though unlike Emily she didn't have any interest in being on a nationally ranked swim team: swimming was one of the things she loved, but she wanted something different for a career.

Emily gave all the girls one last hug and then climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Leaving Rosewood was bitter sweet for all the girls, but for Emily it was especially hard. The other girls had their trials, but none of them lost two people like Emily had. When they drove past the cemetery it took everything Emily had not too stop; she kept going and told herself that living in a past clouded with death wasn't healthy. A fresh start was what she and Paige both needed so when they crossed the Rosewood boarder Emily was finally able to feel at peace for the first time since Ali's death.

Four years later all the girls had graduated and were once again starting the next stage of their lives. Hanna had gotten a job with a new designer in LA and was helping with the new line for fashion week. Spencer had gone straight from undergrad to law school, but this degree wouldn't come from UPenn, but from Princeton. Aria had gotten her degree in English and was currently working on getting a collection of short stories published. Of course that publication would not say written by Aria Montgomery because that wasn't Aria's last name anymore. She and Ezra had gotten married in a very small ceremony a week after graduation; only her family and her four best friends were in attendance. Emily had graduated with her degree in Sports Medicine, but her junior year had one very big surprise in store for her: Emily qualified in the Olympic swim trials. The day she got the news that she had officially made the Olympic team Emily was floored and was in such a state of shock that Paige had to be the one to call Pam Fields and share the good news with her. Emily managed to compose herself long enough to call her best friends from back home and they all freaked out appropriately. So while senior year included longs night of studying it also had Emily working harder than ever in the pool. After graduation she began training with the other women she would be on the team with and she loved every minute of it. Paige graduated right alongside Emily with her degree in Criminal Justice, but instead of going into law school like Spencer she surprised everyone by immediately joining the Boston Police Academy.

All of these things had brought them back to Rosewood in the middle of June. Emily had to leave in a month for France and Paige was about to start her work at the Academy so under Spencer's organization they decided to have a big going away party back in their home town. They rented out the coffee house that Emily used to work in and put a stage in the corner for some live entertainment. Their parents offered to help set things up so the girls agreed to meet at the café at about noon so they could finish setting up. Ashley, Ella and Veronica all met their daughters at the café, but instead of seeing them run around trying to make things perfect they found them sitting and watching the band warm up. When they looked closer they saw that the young lady singing was someone they knew. No one knew that Paige could sing or that the band that was playing was one she had belonged to all through college. Veronica tapped Spencer on the shoulder and Spencer gestured for her mother to sit. All three older women took a seat and watched Paige run through a few songs with the band. Paige wrapped up the song and turned to talk to the rest of the band. They all nodded and took the piece of paper in Paige's hand before she hopped down from the stage and joined the girls and their mothers.

"Sorry for the delay you guys, we needed to go over the middle of the set."

"Are you going to be singing all night?" Aria asked tentatively.

"God no, I have my back up vocalist taking most of the songs, but I promised Em I'd sing for her."

"Sap." Spencer coughed and smiled at her best friend's girlfriend.

"Call it what you want, but when you've been together for almost five years you tend to do things that will make your better half happy." The girls laughed and Paige finally looked over to their mothers, "thank you so much for offering to help set this up, I have to leave in an hour to go pick up Em and then I have to shower a get ready so you guys being here will make it go faster."

"We were just so happy when the girls told us that you all were coming home for this party, we are happy to help, just tell us what to do." Ashley Marin was practically gushing she was so excited, but who could blame her.

"Biggest thing is moving the tables and chairs where we need them. I have a diagram of how we need thing set up and if we can do that we will be set because Hanna got here early and directed the people doing the decorations." Paige smiled at the blonde and returned to her chart. "We need table around this area that will most likely be a dance floor of sorts. We have about 50 people coming all total so just enough seat and table to make that happen and we need three of them set up in a line for me, Em, you guys, etc. Make sense." Everyone nodded so they got underway moving things around to where they needed to be.

As she and Ella were setting up one of the main table Paige took off her hoodie and Ella caught a glance of what looked like a tattoo on the girls shoulder.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is?"

Paige grinned, "that depends, do you think it's a tattoo, cuz that's exactly what it is."

"Why would you do that to yourself, that's permanent you know?" Paige had to laugh. "Mrs. Montgomery I appreciate your concern, but I knew what I was doing and I don't regret getting this done." Paige turned so Ella could see the whole tattoo clearly and Ella had to smile. Paige had gotten a beautifully done tattoo of an eagle on her right shoulder with some kind of writing underneath it. Ella pointed to the script and asked, "what does that say?"

Paige once again smiled, "its Emily's signature." Ella had to smile at that and as Paige finished setting up the final table she pointed to the tattoo one more time. "Emily and I were both Eagles, that was a our mascot at BC, but beyond that it's a symbol of strength and one that a lot of police and military personnel have. I got her signature because no matter what I'm doing I want her with me always, to remind me that I have someone waiting for me to come home."

"So can I assume that soon we'll all have another wedding to attend?"

"Maybe." Paige replied with a smug grin and then looked at her watch. "I have to bounce and pick up Em from the airport, but thank you again for helping out." Paige grabbed her jacket and her keys and quickly said goodbye to the group before rushing out the door. Ella smiled to herself and continued to help the girls set up. When everything looked perfect everyone headed back to their parent's homes to get ready for the party.

About four hours later they were back at the café reconnecting with people who they hadn't seen since high school. Emily's and Paige's parents showed up and told the girls that the Paige and Emily were just parking their car. Spencer cued the band and everyone watched the door eagerly and when the door opened and Paige walked through with Emily on her arm the room erupted. Paige was sure Emily's face would crack her smile was so big and who would blame her, making the Olympic team doesn't happen to just anyone. Emily hugged her friends and they cried and laughed like no time had passed at all. After making her rounds and thanking people for coming and catching up with people she hadn't seen in years Emily finally got around to her best friend's parents. All the moms hugged her tightly and offered their tearful congratulations and gushed about how exciting it must be for Emily to get to do this at such a young age. Emily talked about school, about training, but ultimately liked being able to talk about what had been going on at home since she had left. Emily secretly hated being the center of attention and talking about home town gossip was always the preferred option.

After making sure who got the chance to talk to everyone she and Paige finally got to sit down and food was served. Paige cued the band to change to their second set and people started to dance and enjoy the second leg of the party. About half an hour later the band ended another song and after the clapping had died down the vocalist handed the mic to Spencer.

"I know what you are all thinking, this girl is going to make a long tearful speech about her best friend and we all have to listen to it and you would be right in thinking that. I will however try to keep this brief because we all want to hear more music and I want to dig into the cake we have in the back." Everyone laughed and Spencer cleared her throat to continue, "I'm not going to tell you all the things Emily has had to overcome just to be sitting here today because those stories are all depressing and you all know them already. I will leave it by saying that bad things happened and for whatever reason bad things happened to Emily a lot more than the rest of us and a lesser person would have been beaten down by those things, but not Emily. While I'm still not sure how, Emily got back up every time life knocked her down and that strength will serve her well all her life. People used to look at our group of friends and they automatically assigned us roles: Hanna was the naïve blonde, Aria was the one with the weird taste in clothes, I was the genius and Emily was labeled the sensitive jock. While I would love to be considered the genius I have to say that these labels leave a lot out."

"Emily is sensitive and she is clearly an outstanding athlete, but she is so much more than that. She has the kindest heart of anyone I have ever met and would do anything for the people she loves. Emily has always had this quiet strength and people have mistaken this for weakness, those people didn't suffer from that delusion for long." Spencer looked up from her speech and made eye contact with Emily. "You were always the smart one, always the strong one even when we would have understood if you had given up. You kicked ass in college and got the degree you always wanted and at the same time made a place for yourself in history by becoming part of the most elite swim team ever. You have a partner who loves you and your romance is one to envy and emulate. I don't want to say that your life is perfect, because I know that there are still scars on your heart because of what we faced in our youth, but I will say this, I am so proud of you. Maybe that doesn't mean much, but I am, we all are. Life is all about making the hand you were dealt work for you and you have done that beautifully and now you're living your dream and I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life. I don't care if you come home from France with record breaking medals or if you just come home with your duffel bag in your hand, because either way I will be there in that airport waiting for my best friend to come home. Aria, Hanna and I wanted you to have this party so that we could show you that win or lose, you are the most inspirational person we have ever had the privilege of calling a friend. I raise my glass to you, to your lovely partner and to the grand adventure that you are about to begin and the three of us want to thank you for allowing us the privilege of being part of it." Spencer held up her glass along with everyone else and everyone toasted Emily. Afterwards, Emily stood up and walked over to Spencer and the two of them hugged and cried and were soon joined by Aria and Hanna. Once they had calmed down, Emily took the mic from Spencer and got up on the stage.

"Wow, ok, pardon the stream of tears running down my face. What I have to say is very brief, I promise. I would like to thank everyone who came out here this evening because it means so much to me that I get to see everyone before I leave and there really is something special about coming home after being gone so long. Spencer was right when she said bad things happened, but she left out that I wouldn't have survived any of it if it hadn't been for the three of them. We made it through those things because we had each other and I can't imagine going through this next adventure without you all by my side." As Emily talked Paige handed each girl an envelope. "Now if you open that you will find a voucher for a round trip ticket to France and all the stuff you need to get into the games. This is the biggest moment of my life and I want my best friends to be there with me, plus I need someone to keep Paige company." All three girls were completely speechless, but when Emily walked over to them the hugging and crying continued. The girls sat down in their seats, still in a state of shock and Paige took the mic.

"I promise you guys I am the last person who will say anything. They are getting the cake ready to bring out here and they said I have about four minutes to fill. The band up here is a band that I have been a member of since freshmen year of college and they graciously agreed to play tonight. Now usually I sing in this group and play some guitar, but tonight my place was next to my stunning girlfriend so I let someone else do my job and she did it better than I ever could have. That being said, Emily asked if I would sing one song for her and well, I can't say no to Emily ever so I agreed. Now usually we play a mix of covers and our own songs, this song is a cover, but one that has always made me think of Emily so here it goes." Paige picked up a guitar and the band started in behind her, she played a few chords before beginning the song.

I can no longer  
Turn away  
From these feelings I have  
For you

Too many people  
Pass the chance  
That would set their heart free

And so today  
I surrender  
All the things that kept my heart from telling you  
And though I'm scared of how you'll answer  
Know that every part of me's in love with you  
And I surrender

And I can't remember how it feels to not be in love with you

So here in this moment

I will take

I will take a chance for truth

**Paige put the guitar down and as she continues to sing she walked over to Emily and pulled her onto the dance floor. They moved slowly together as Paige continued to sing.**

And so today  
I surrender  
All the things that kept my heart from telling you  
And though I'm scared of how you'll answer  
Know that every part of me's in love with you  
And I surrender

And every time my eyes would try to tell you

And every time I thought that you would know

That you had from the start

From your smile

To your heart

And I think it's finally time for you to know

**Paige pulled away from Emily slightly and before Emily could realize what was happening Paige was down on one knee holding an open black velvet box in her hand. The band finished the vocals so that Paige could actually ask the question 'will you marry me?"**

And so today  
I surrender  
All the things that kept my heart from telling you  
And though I'm scared of how you'll answer  
Know that every part of me's in love with you  
And I surrender

While the band played through the ending of the song Emily was trying to keep her emotions in check, but that wasn't going well. She tried forming words, but she couldn't speak so she just started feverishly nodded her head and Paige practically leapt off the ground and kissed Emily. They fumbled with the ring and got it on Emily's finger before continuing to hold each other and cry. The room around them had erupted into cheering and applause, but Emily didn't hear any of it, she was so focused on Paige and what had just happened. When she was finally able to calm down a little bit her friends swarmed them and gushed over the ring and hugged Paige, congratulating her on a very romantic proposal. Their parents got teary eyed when they offered their daughters congratulations on their engagement, it was shocking for both girls to see their parents, their fathers especially so affected by it. The rest of the evening was a blur to Emily and to Paige: they had cake and danced more and eventually everything winded down. When there was only a few people left everyone started cleaning up and even as she helped holding a garbage bag Emily couldn't stop smiling.

The four best friends spent their time cleaning up and throwing out ideas for Emily's wedding. Paige would laugh when she heard some of their plans and as she finished putting the tables back Ashley Marin walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"You should go over there and stop them before Hanna becomes your wedding planner and you have hot pink decorations at the reception."

"As long as Emily's there I don't care what the wedding looks like."

"I don't believe that, everyone has some idea of what they want at their weddings."

"I didn't say that I never cared or thought about my wedding, but when I met Emily I just didn't care anymore. I didn't care where we got married, big or small, indoors or outside, I didn't care either way, I just knew I wanted it to be her that I shared it with."

"Looks like you're going to get your wish."

"Looks that way, now I just need to get her to France and me through the Academy and we can have whatever kind of wedding she wants."

"How long do you think the engagement will be?"

"Well, I need to get an assignment before we get married, that way I can actually take some time off for the honeymoon, plus that way we can fill out all the paper work with her as my wife. Makes it much easier when it comes to living wills, power of attorney and medical proxy."

"Seems kind of weird for someone as young as you to be talking about those things."

"Pitfall of the job, I have to spell it out in very clear language that if I die in the line of duty she gets everything that's mine and if there is a medical issue I want her to be the one to make those decisions. It's hard to think about, but it's better to have it and not ever need it than to never have it to begin with. Plus it makes sure that if anything ever happens to me Em get my pension so she can take care of herself and the kids."

"Kids?"

"Emily wants three and I think that sounds about right. Not like we are getting pregnant tomorrow or anything, but eventually."

Emily came over to check on Paige and jumped into the conversation, "eventually what?"

"I was telling Ashley that eventually we'll have to get a bigger place so we can have baby swimmers running around." Emily gave Paige a quick kiss and smiled, "don't say that too loud or the girls will lose their minds and start naming the babies. You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just grab our jackets and then I think we are done for the night." They both said their goodbyes and headed back to Emily's childhood home, the same home that they left four years prior and as they pulled into the driveway Emily couldn't help but laugh to herself. Four year ago she couldn't have imagined leaving her life in Rosewood and here she was back in Rosewood, engaged and starting a whole new life with the person she loved more than anyone else.

"Guess dreams really do come true."

**Ok so that song was by Jesse Bonanno and the song is called Surrender. Honestly his records are amazing, please go buy them. Anyway, if you liked this I have a wedding planned out and baby chapters so let me know what you all think. Also how hot was Paige as Marlene Dietrich ;-)**


	2. French For Winning?

**Sorry for the wait guys, I am almost done with my first set of grad school finals and I am dying. All A's so far but I have to keep it that way so this chapter may be brief but I'm still in this I assure you.**

Emily Fields had never been more scared in her entire life.

You would have thought that after the A drama and all the many, many times she was almost killed that nothing would scare her. And yet here she was, terrified of what was happening.

So, yes, Emily Fields was scared, but with good reason. It's not everyday that a girl is swimming the anchor position in the Olympic games. Years of training and months of intense workouts with the team brought Emily to where she was currently standing a few feet from the pool that was about to become a flurry of activity. Emily looked up into the stands and found her friends sitting next to Paige. Paige could see the worried expression on her fiancée's face and wished more than anything that she could be down on the floor with her, but front row seats would have to do for now. She locked eyes with Emily and she hoped that the words of encouragement she wanted to say would be conveyed through her intense stare. The girls looked at the exchange with fascination because Emily seemed to understand everything that Paige was trying to get through to her via their intense staring contest. As the race began Paige nodded her head as if to break the connection and Emily nodded back and smiled.

Spencer looked at Paige with a very confused face, a face that wasn't lost on the young officer. "What?"

"Don't what me, what was that little staring contest you two just had right there?"

"Well me shouting across the pool would hardly work and it certainly wouldn't calm her down."

"She looked like she understood everything you were trying to tell her."

"I know, it's just something we've always managed to have. There were times in our relationship where we weren't that good at communicating, but no matter what was happening our eyes totally betrayed what we were thinking and feeling. Over the years we just got good at reading each other. It may seem like a useless skill, but its time like this that make it a good one to have. She's just nervous, like anyone would be and she just needed a little push of encouragement and to have someone keep her focus so her mind wouldn't race."

"Wow, if you two weren't already getting married I'd say you should be."

"Soon enough." Paige smiled at the thought as she watched the second swimmer enter the pool, with the American team in a dead heat with the French and Australian teams.

"Any news on how soon, we've been bugging Emily to give us a date, but she hasn't said anything." Hanna jumped into the conversation at the mention of the wedding.

"We literally agreed on a date yesterday so she wasn't trying to keep it from you, we just didn't know yet."

"And, am I preparing for June brides or winter wonderland?" Hanna had all but become the wedding planner, which suited Paige just fine as she and Emily had precious little time to plan the last few months and it wasn't until recently that they managed to start planning some of the details themselves.

"Winter." Paige smiled as the girls all busted out their own big grins. Hanna would have pressed for more details but the third swimmer was about to hit the wall and Emily was standing on the platform ready to dive in. This time she didn't look up to Paige or her parents or her friends for that final push of support, she was focused on the task at hand and her nerves had melted away, at least for that moment. As her teammate's finger grazed the side of the pool Emily was already off the platform and a split second later was already cutting through the water. The dead even run among the three countries was still present as all the swimmers entered the final lap. As Emily turned and kicked off the wall she knew that if she was going to win, she was going to have to give it all in that moment. As soon as her feet left the cement wall Emily felt this burst of energy that she was sure was pure adrenaline, but whatever its was it caused her to cut through the water at a remarkably faster rate.

Outside the pool it was harder to tell who was going to hit the wall first, but as soon as Emily turned Paige's face lit up like she knew what was about to happen. The girls looked on confused until they saw what Paige had seen coming; Emily had managed to get ahead of her opponents by about 2 feet. For Emily, she felt like she was swimming through mud because everything had begun to feel like she was moving in slow motion. Being in the water distorts your sense of reality and you have idea what is happening outside the pool, so when Emily finally hit the wall she wasn't sure if she had in fact beat out the French and Australian anchors, but that uncertainty was quickly put to rest the second she came up for air.

The entire arena was going mad, but that wasn't what caught Emily's eye. Her team was going nuts and her coaches were acting in a similar fashion. The head coach reached down to offer Emily a hand out of the pool and before Emily accepted it, she looked up at the score board because she truly didn't believe that she had just won an Olympic medal, a gold one at that. As she climbed out of the pool Emily was scooped up by her head coach in a big hug and it was only when he let her down that she looked up and saw her own cheering section going insane. Her parents were clearly in a state of shock, but they were cheering and crying along with the rest of them. Emily broke away from her teammates and headed straight for the section where Paige and the girls were seated. Without a moment of hesitation Emily grabbed an equipment box that was not in use and she quickly used it as a stepladder. When she stood onto of the container she was eye level with her friends, but before anyone could say anything Emily pulled Paige toward her and kissed her hard. When they finally did pull away they both had tears freely flowing down their cheeks and in that moment neither one of them needed to say anything. Emily knew how proud Paige was and even if she had tried Paige would never have been able to communicate it properly, not at that moment anyway. She hugged her friends and her parents before returning to her team who were all still celebrating the huge upset against the French team.

That race was the last one for the American team that day and so after they changed they were ushered into interviews with different media outlets. Paige stood off to the side and waited patiently for Emily to be done so that she could walk her back to the village where all the athletes were staying. Emily spoke about the race and about the games when the reporter asked about the woman Emily had kissed after she won. It was no secret the Emily was gay, everyone at the games knew that she was one of the newest names that had been added to the list of Olympic athletes that were openly gay. Emily smiled at the question and looked up at Paige, they had never discussed telling the public about their engagement. Paige nodded her approval and Emily turned back to the camera.

"The woman I kissed was my fiancée, Paige." The reporter's face lit up like she just got handed the story of the year.

"Your fiancée huh, I know we have a lot of female viewers whose hearts are now broken because of this new look into your romantic life."

Emily laughed, "well I haven't been single for a long long time, we've been dating since we were seniors in high school. We just got engaged a little over a month ago, after we both graduated from BC."

"And when can the American people expect to hear wedding bells for you and your bride?"

"We are in the process of planning a winter wedding, I always wanted to get married when it was snowing outside."

"A lot of major things happening in your life within a few short months, where does winning this race and this medal rank."

"That's like asking a mother to chose which of her children she loves more. This race, winning a medal, being here period has been one of the proudest moments of my life because I have worked toward it my entire life and here I am with this awesome team of people and I get go home with something that proves that my work was not for nothing. But in 50 years, when my swimmer's body has been replaced with the body of a mother of three, when my name is no longer on People magazines most beautiful people list, when my name is something people will hardly remember even in the Olympic world there will be one person that still thinks my body is amazing because it's our children that I gave birth to, she'll still think I'm beautiful and my name will never be forgotten. I'm marrying my best friend and this incredible woman who has seen me through unspeakable hells as well us celebrated the victories. I am both incredibly lucky and very blessed because I may never win another medal, but for the rest of my life I never have to question who loves me because every morning I get to wake up holding her."

Paige was smiling ear to ear and was brushing stray tears from her eyes. She knew Emily loved her, but hearing it like that, knowing that the entire world would see that broadcast was emotional for her. The reporter wrapped up with Emily and thanked her for a great interview before walking away, allowing Emily to go over to Paige.

When all was said and done, the end of the games resulted in 6 medals for Emily; 5 gold and one silver. Her friends and family looked on with pride as Emily and her team was presented with the highly sought after medals and Paige was sure her face hurt from smiling so much. They flew home a few days after the games were over and were met with a massive media storm. Emily knew the next several months would be a mess of interviews and wedding planning and mixed in that whole mess would be Paige starting at the police academy. The non-stop pace was going to be stressful, but in that moment, with her sitting up in bed finishing the first draft of their seating chart for the wedding reception and Paige filling out paper work for the academy office she couldn't think of one reason why it wouldn't all be worth it in the end.


	3. Henry James For The Win

**Ok so I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do for Paige's graduation from the police academy so I kind of glossed over it and skipped to their wedding so hopefully you all enjoy it.**

Spencer fumbled with the hotel key that she held in her hand while she tried to balance the tray of food in the other. It soon became clear to the over-achiever that she was going to have to admit defeat and knock on the door.

"Paige, I know you're awake open up."

"Say the magic word counselor." Paige's scruffy morning voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Please." Paige opened the door and took the tray from the taller girl. "See now as that so hard to say?"

"Yes, it left a bad taste in my mouth. I grabbed some stuff for you on my way back from the car, you should eat up now so you can brush your teeth before make up gets here." Spencer was texting someone feverishly before she looked back up to the red head. "I know your stomach is not happy right now but food will calm your nerves and I have Aria bring up ginger ale so take deep breaths and don't pass out." Paige sat down and slowly started to nibble the food that Spencer had brought her and by the time Aria showed up a few minutes later she was steadily eating the food, finally realizing how hungry she was. Aria handed her the soda and she sipped it slowly and it slowly started to help her stomach that was full of nervous butterflies.

"It's going to go perfectly." Spencer said without looking up from her phone.

"I know, its just nervous energy you know. I guess it still feels like I'm going to wake up and this was all been a dream." Spencer looked up and smiled, "well believe me, this is very real and unless you go brush your teeth, you are going to be very late for your own wedding and I will be very dead." Paige laughed and went into the bathroom returning wearing a tank top so that make up could be applied and then they could easily change. Even though she was wearing a tux, she still wanted the make up done so that the pictures all turned out nicely. When she sat down at the table Spencer was talking on the phone and she was talking in hushed whispers. Spencer looked up from the phone and turned to Paige.

"Emily is having a moment and Hanna is out of ideas on how to calm her down, any thoughts?" Paige smiled; she knew Emily would let her emotions get the better of her. They were both happy, over the moon happy to be finally getting married, but Emily always felt things very intensely so this melt down was expected, but Hanna misjudged her ability to handle it. Paige held out her hand, gesturing for Spencer to hand her the phone.

"You aren't supposed to have contact with her before the wedding."

"I'm not supposed to see her genius and if you want two brides to show up today you will hand me that phone, now." Spencer handed over her cell and Paige put the phone to her ear.

"Hanna, put Emily on the phone." Paige could hear some moving around and could soon hear Emily sniffling over the phone speakers.

"Emmy, baby what's wrong?"

"I just love you so much, and I'm going to screw this up, I just know it."

"Emmy, baby, I love you too, more than I ever loved anyone ever and as long as you show up today I'll be the happiest person alive." Paige could still hear some sniffling and she pulled the phone away for a moment and thought about her next move.

"Emily, don't make me pull out the big guns." She got no response, but more tears so she had no choice but to bring out "the big gun". She cleared her throat and held the phone to her ear again.

"_I've never had a moment's doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one. My reason for life." _Emily laughed a little but still cried and so Paige moved on.

_"What greater thing is there for two human souls, than to feel that they are joined for life-to strengthen each other in all labour, to rest on each other in all sorrow, to minister to each other in all pain, to be one with each other in silent unspeakable memories at the moment of the last parting?"_

"Feeling better yet?" Paige smiled knowing that it was working and Spencer just looked on in amazement. Aria was impressed with Paige being able to rattle off literature quotes with such ease. They both were surprised that it seemed to be working.

"One more." Emily was smiling and Paige knew it, but she knew just the thing to bring her bride some peace.

"_It has made me better loving you ... it has made me wiser, and easier, and brighter. I used to want a great many things before, and to be angry that I did not have them. Theoretically, I was satisfied. I flattered myself that I had limited my wants. But I was subject to irritation; I used to have morbid sterile hateful fits of hunger, of desire. Now I really am satisfied, because I can't think of anything better."_

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too, see you soon ok, the make up lady is here and I kind of have to get married today to this really hot police officer."

"Sounds like she's a very lucky lady. Bye baby." Paige hung up the phone and threw it back at Spencer. "Problem solved."

"Wha…how…what was that and how did you know that's what she needed?"

"She just needed to hear my voice and remember to calm down, when it come to stuff like this she gets happy, then emotional and if no one calms her down you get that. She always thinks the other shoe is gonna drop, mostly because it usually did with us, but not anymore."

"But those quotes, how did you do that."

"We're getting married in the Boston Public Library for a reason Spencer. We both love literature and so I just went with her usual favorites. McEwan did cut it, George Eliot got her to smile and breathe and the grand finale brought it home."

"The grand finale?"

"None other than Mr. Henry James." Spencer shook her head and laughed, "well, whatever you did it worked." A sharp knock at the door told them that the make-up and hair people were there. Spencer stayed with Paige while Aria returned to Emily's hotel room to get ready with the other girls. Paige's make up didn't take long because she was trying to keep it as simple as she could, just enough to look pretty and put together in the photos. Spencer's took a little bit longer, but while she had her's done, Paige was getting her hair worked on by the stylist.

"So how is it that Emily is a basket case of nerves and you are all put together?"

"Well, one of us needs to have a level head right? But truthfully, I'm just as nervous as she is, but its only because we're excited."

"Finally getting married to the person you've been with for five years…shit I'd be excited as well."

"It's more than that. I mean yes, we've been together for a long time, but lets face it Spencer even though we've come a long way in the way of marriage equality there are a lot of places where our marriage won't be seen as real. I'm excited because I don't have to call her my partner anymore or have people look at me weird when I say she's my wife."

"Well, in a few hours you can have it tattooed across your face that she is your wife and no one can take that away from you. And for what its worth, your marriage will always be real, its just hard for closed minded people to see anything positive. Just enjoy your wedding day and to hell with those people, they don't matter, you and Emily matter." Spencer pointed at Paige as if to accentuate her point and the red head smiled.

"Thank you, not just for what you just said, but for helping out with the wedding planning. With all my work stuff starting it was impossible for me to be there for all the stuff like running around making payments and making sure everything was set up and Emily has been dealing with all the press touring after the games were done so we appreciate the help."

"Thank Hanna, she was a woman possessed with the planning. And besides it was fun to get to plan something happy for one of us, sort of makes up for all the bullshit we went through in our younger years. Besides if any of us deserves a perfect wedding its Emily."

"I know how much you love her and I know she appreciates this."

"We didn't just do this for her you know, we love you too nerd. I mean I know its hard to break into this group as a significant other but after a rocky start, you grew on us."

"Like a fungus."

"Exactly." Spencer giggled, "no but seriously, we love you like we love Emily and we love you even more because of how much you love Emily. You my friend fell in love and instead of getting the girl, you got the girl and all her best friends. Lucky you."

Paige stood up from the chair and brushed off her shirt, "yes, lucky me. Whenever you are done can you come help me with the collar of my shirt?"

"Well we can't have you looking a mess on today of all days now can we?" Spencer shot back and in true fashion Paige flipped her off as she entered her bedroom to start getting dressed. 20 minutes later when Spencer was done with her hair and the stylist was packing up.

"Paige the make up artist left some touch up make up for you in case you cry later." Spencer knocked on the door that led into the bedroom and about the time she walked into the room Paige walked out of the bathroom with most of her tuxedo on and sure enough her collar wasn't lying correcting.

"With the exception of that pesky collar you look stunning and that goofy grin on your face helps pull it together." Spencer walked over to Paige, put the make up in her hand on the bed and with both hands she reached around Paige's neck and evened out the small piece of fabric. "There all fixed, good call on not wearing a tie, it would have been too much with that tux."

"I hate wearing ties anyway, I like wearing suit, but the ties make it feel like I can't breathe and I hate that feeling."

"Most people like breathing and besides you look perfect without it, just the right amount of fancy and relaxed." Paige slipped the long jacket over her shoulders and fastened the buttons before turning back to Spencer. "So what do you think?"

"I think Emily is going to fall in love with you all over again, you look flawless and you look happy which makes everyone look great." Spencer gathered the make up and put it in her purse. "Alright, I have the make up, you are wearing most of the stuff we could accidently forget, your vows are at the church already and our car is downstairs ready to go whenever we are."

"What about Emily?"

"Hanna and Aria are still getting her set in her dress, their car will be a few minutes behind ours. She's taken care of, I promise." Spencer gathered up her own belongings and doubled checked her list before looking up at Paige who was fixing her jacket.

"Ready?" Spencer opened the door and looked up at Paige.

"Absolutely."

**Ok, so my apologies on not having this up sooner, grad school is nuts right now with my internship and school work. Anyway, next chapter I will look at Emily's side of getting ready so let me know what you all think.**


	4. Converse Shoes

**So here's Emily's half of the wedding prep.**

Most of the morning Emily had been fine, better than fine really. She had slept terribly the night before but that had been to be expected because most brides are nervous before their weddings. Regardless of her restless night Emily woke up feeling better than ever before because she was getting married and she felt as though she had been waiting an eternity to finally get the honor of saying that Paige was her wife. Emily woke up just a few minutes before her alarm was set to wake her up. She shut off the alarm before it could even sound and quickly slipped into the bathroom to shower before her day truly began. By the time she got out of the shower Hanna was awake and the look on her face told Emily that she wasn't happy about it.

"You had to get married at noon, couldn't have waited and had it at night?"

"My deepest and most profound apologies that I didn't ask you what time you wanted me to say I do." Emily threw the towel in her hand at her friend.

"Hey, violence is not the answer." Hanna stood up from her seat in the living room and started to head into the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower before hair and make up get here." Emily let her friend go get ready while she started messaging people to make sure that everything was ready to go for the rest of the day. Of course spending that time to last minute detail work made Emily overly excited and in this situation it caused her to overthink everything she was doing. By the time Hanna got out of the shower Emily was in the middle of a full-blown bridal meltdown. Hanna walked into the living to see Emily frantically flipping through her wedding binder.

"Em, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"I can't find the address for the reception."

"Emily, you are getting married at the library and the reception is being held there also." Emily dropped the binder on the coffee table and sat down with a defeated huff.

"I knew that, why didn't I just remember that." Hanna sat down next to her friend and tried rubbing Emily's back to calm her down. "Em, you are full of nervous energy right now, it is ok to be a little turned around but I promise you we handled everything and I busted my ass to make sure that your wedding would be perfect. So breathe."

"What if I suck at being married?"

"Emily, you have been with Paige for years, you practically are already married and I've never seen two people love each other more. You will be the best wife ever."

"I love her so much, but I don't want to screw up her life…" Emily started trailing off into the most bizarre argument that Hanna had ever heard and she knew instantly that she was in over her head and that it was time to call Spencer.

Spencer answered the phone without even saying hello, "Hanna for the fifth time I'm sorry you had to wake up at 5:30 but there is nothing we can do about it now."

"No, Spencer that's not why I called, we have a problem."

"Define problem."

"Emily is losing her mind."

"Can't you calm her down, that's why we left her with you instead of me or Aria, your natural happy attitude usual counters her thinking that everything would go wrong."

"Yes well, I've tried but she is not really thinking rationally so I'm thinking we need you to talk to her, you know be firm."

"Hanna me yelling at her won't fix this." Hanna could hear Spencer talking to Paige on the other end of the phone and then she heard Paige's voice "Hanna, put Emily on the phone." Hanna got up and grabbed Emily's hand and pressed her phone into her friend's hand without explaining who was waiting to talk to her.

"Hello?" Emily sniffled trying to push back tears.

"Emmy, baby what's wrong?"

"I just love you so much, and I'm going to screw this up, I just know it."

"Emmy, baby, I love you too, more than I ever loved anyone ever and as long as you show up today I'll be the happiest person alive." Emily smiled and Hanna felt better, knowing that if anyone was going to calm Emily down it would be Paige. Hanna didn't hear the rest of the conversation because while Emily was still talking to Paige the hair and make up people came into the suite and Hanna helped them get ready. Emily came back and was standing close to Hanna as she finished her conversation with her bride.

"I love you too, see you soon ok, the make up lady is here and I kind of have to get married today to this really hot police officer."

"Sounds like she's a very lucky lady. Bye baby." Emily hung up Hanna phone and dabbed her eyes with a tissue before sitting down to allow the hair and make up people to do their jobs. For the remainder of that time she sat in her chair, chatting with the stylists and talking to Hanna about the schedule for the day. Once hair and makeup was done and taken care of Hanna called to see where Spencer and Paige were in the scheme of things and they were getting into the limo downstairs so once they left the coast was clear for Emily to leave for the library as she wished. Aria had by that point joined both Emily and Hanna in their suite and after having her hair and makeup finished, they gathered up all their wedding things and slowly made their way downstairs and into the second wait limo.

At the library there were two make shift bridal suites set up to allow each of the girls to finish getting ready and in Emily's her dress was hanging there waiting for her to be laced up into it. With Paige already dressed, Spencer left her in the capable hands of the liar's respective husbands and boyfriends while she went over to Emily's "suite" to help her get into the dress. Once she got there all three of the girls started to carefully undo the dress to the point that Emily would be able to step inside of it. Before Emily actual climbed into her dress Pam showed up to help and everyone was glad to see Emily's mother because the dress was not an easy step to handle and having Pam there seemed to calm all four of them down. Emily steadied herself by holding onto her mother while she stepped lightly into her dress and once inside she pulled the dress up and held it in place while they went to work on the back. The dress had a built in bodice that had to be tied in order to secure Emily in the dress properly. Each girl worked on a different part and it really was a group effort. Pam did the last row of the tying and she was the one you made the final bow that made sure the dress was secure and that Emily could still move and breathe. Spencer was sure the pictures from this stage of the wedding were going to be hilarious to look at later and she was glad that the photographer was there to capture it.

With Emily in the dress Pam asked if it was ok that her father come in. Emily of course nodded and Pam disappeared for a minute and when she returned her husband was behind her and when we stepped into the suite and got his first look at Emily in her dress he almost immediately started crying. The girls always knew Wayne Fields to be a serious military man who was really a teddy bear, but in that moment Spencer watched as Wayne stood perfectly still, in awe of his baby girl completely dressed for her wedding and ready to become someone's wife.

"Dad?" Emily seemed to break him out of his shocked state and Wayne brushed away tears. He had been holding something in his hands that he quickly handed to his wife and without saying anything he went over and hugged his daughter like he thought she would get lost the second he let go. They both stayed like that for a while before her father pulled away and pressed a kiss to Emily's forehead, a precious moment that the photographer managed to capture. With tears in everyone's eyes Wayne chocked back his own and tried to make it through the next few minutes without losing his resolve. He took the box back from his wife and held it in front of his daughter.

"Your mother has been saving this for you since we got married, we thought you'd like to have it as your something old." Wayne opened the box and inside was a very simple veil with a beautiful comb at the top. Pam reached into the box and pulled out the fabric, "your grandmother wore this when she married your grandfather. They didn't have much so she made this herself. I wore it when I married your dad and I wanted to give it to you." Emily was stunned, she didn't know that her family had anything like this and she was touched that her mother wanted her to be the third generation to get married with this veil.

"I'd love to wear it." Emily turned around so that Pam could place the comb in her hair and with a little bit of effort it as secured and Emily couldn't believe how beautiful something so simple could look. She gave her mother a hug and a kiss, thanking her for sharing it with her. At that moment the wedding coordinator popped in to let everyone know that they were starting in about ten minutes and that everyone needed to get in place. Pam gave Emily another kiss before heading outside the suite so that she could help everyone find his or her spot in the procession. Wayne was about to follow his wife when he turned back to Emily, "when you were little you saw your mother putting on high heels and swore you would get married in converse shoes." Her father laughed at the memory and Emily smiled at him.

"You mean like these Converse shoes." Emily lifted up a corner of her dress to reveal that she was, in fact wearing Converse shoes instead of high heels. Wayne wasn't sure why but that brought up a whole fresh set of tears. Emily dropped her dress and went over to her dad and gave him another hug.

"I grew up, but I'll always be your baby girl ok?" Wayne nodded his head and placed his cap back on his head, trying to look like he still has it together. He told Emily that they would give the girls a minute and would be waiting outside the suite when they were ready. Wayne followed his wife out of the room and left Emily alone with the girls.

"I don't remember there being this much crying at your wedding." Emily carefully dabbed her eyes while looking at Aria."

"That's because we eloped, it was exciting and fast, this is slowly and it brings up emotions and I beside you were always the favorite of all of us anyway." Aria winked at her friend and nervously glanced at her watch. "We should get going, can't have Paige thinking you got cold feet."

"Group hug?" Hanna of course suggested the hug and everyone seemed to agree that they needed it. The four of them huddled together and just tried to take in what was about to happen. They let go of the hug and one by one slowly made their way out of the suite and lined up in their spots ready for the procession to begin.

**I wanted to update this before I got busy: I have people coming over to watch the Super Bowl (GO NINERS). Hope you all liked it and I will do the wedding chapter later I promise. Review if you can, thanks.**


	5. She Did It For You

**I apologize about the wait everyone. Between school and work I've been up to my eyes in work. Good news is I'm half way through my Masters program so another year and I will be on my way to a Doctorate. Anyway, thank you so much for hanging in there with me and hopefully you enjoy the wedding. I have a sort of flashback in here, but it's really just one side of a phone call so don't confused when you see Italics.**

Ella flipped through the program that all the guests had been handed as they walked into the library for the wedding. It was mostly just a break down of the order of the ceremony along with the names of people in the wedding party. The other girls mothers were seated nearby, in fact Emily had sectioned off the entire second row of seats for her best friends parents.

"Wonder how much renting the library out cost them?" Ashley mused as she looked around at the stunning location that Emily and Paige had decided on for their wedding.

"Why, all this wedding business making you long for experiencing it all over again?" Ashley gently slapped Ella on the shoulder. "No, just wondering, I mean this couldn't have been cheap."

"I'm pretty sure Wayne would have sold their house if it meant Emily got the wedding she always dreamt of."

Veronica jumped into the conversation, "besides Nick still feels so bad about how he used to treat Emily that he would have made sure they could have gotten married on the moon if Paige had said so."

"Plus, between them they have two mothers that would have twisted their husband's arms until they funded the wedding of the century."

"They could have gotten married in a corn field in Iowa for all I care, I'm just glad that this is finally happening for Emily." Everyone nodded and agreed with Ella's statement.

"I know all the girls got put through similar amounts of hell, but trouble always seemed to follow Emily like a shadow. Out of all of them she deserves to finally enjoy her life and just be happy."

"Give me 6 Olympic medals and a police officer wife and I'd be happy too." Ashley smiled at her own joke. "But you're right, she got more than her fair share of pain and it feels good to finally be sitting here waiting for her to get married."

"Makes me feel old. I mean our children are old enough to get married and have families." Veronica pointed out what the other mothers had not considered.

"Yeah, well at least you daughters didn't decide to elope. I suppose I should be grateful that she at least told Byron and I before they went running off. At least we got to be there for it." The mothers went back and forth having this conversation before poor Peter Hastings finally jumped in.

"Ladies, under normal circumstances I try to stay out of these conversations, but look around you, Emily and Paige didn't just up and decide to have the wedding in one of the most famous libraries in the country and they didn't just choose it because they both like to read copious amounts of books."

"And what would you know about it dear?" Veronica had no idea where her husband was getting his information.

"Half way through the wedding plans, Spencer came home so that she, Aria and Hanna could go get fitted for their dresses. Emily picked them up at the house and when she got there they were all talking about how Aria and Ezra's anniversary was coming up and Aria got all kinds of angry. She had been fighting with her parents at length about the type of wedding she had had. Emily tried the hardest out of all the girls to soothe Aria, telling her that you meant well and all that, but Aria wouldn't hear it. Emily got this funny look on her face and excused herself and went into the hallway, she didn't know I was in the study with the door open. All I heard was her end of the phone call."

"_Paige you need to call the garden venue and cancel our booking, then call Boston."_

"_Paige I know how much the cancelation fee is, just please. We have to do this and besides you liked the Boston Library more anyway."_

"_You aren't seeing how busted up Aria is over this Paige, she feels guilty that they didn't have a big traditional wedding and I swear this fight will go on forever if someone doesn't put an end to it. I know I'm not the first Liar to get married, but I can be the one to do the traditional ceremony."_

"_Don't you dare laugh at me Paige, we can have the most traditional lesbian wedding anyone has ever seen, just please tell me that we can do this. I mean the pictures we'll have alone with be amazing Paige and who else gets to say that they said I do in that amazing of a location."_

"_No, no, no you can't give Aria shit about this, this has to be a wife secret ok, no telling the others, I don't want her to feel like she owes us or that we compromised our dreams for her. I mean the only reason we shot down the library at all was because of the price, but we'll make it work somehow Paige, please."_

"_I love you, you know that right? I'll call you when I am coming home, just text me if the library is good for our date."_

Peter Hastings was one hundred percent sure he had never seen the three women sitting next to him be so quiet before, but after he had recalled Emily's phone conversation they were a little stunned.

"Like she said, Emily may not be the first of the girls to get married, but she decided to make up for Aria's lack of tradition and be the first one to do a big wedding. I mean let's face it; when Hanna gets married it's going to be a cross between a hippie wedding and something modern and Spencer's wedding will either be simple in the backyard or will be some destination wedding on a beach somewhere. Face it ladies, Emily may have liked this venue enough to put it on her list, but she and Paige paid a very high price out of a selfless devotion to their friends; they did this for you." Ella felt guilty and she searched for the right words to say, but found none. Peter Hastings sat back in his seat and kept his eyes towards the grand staircase that would be used as the 'alter'. The three women sat there stunned at the sacrifice Emily had made and before any of them could say anything the music changed from the filler music that had been played while everyone got settled into classic procession music.

Paige really didn't like the idea of being walked down the aisle so she opted to just be there waiting for Emily. She stood off to one side of the staircase with her groomsmen standing behind her. She had ultimately asked Caleb to be her best man because from the first moment they met they had a connection; they understood each other and beyond that, they both were all too familiar with the feeling in their hearts when their lovers were in danger and they needed help. They had lived through some intense hells and they became best friends so Paige's choice was an easy one. Emily's choice of maid of honor was a whole different matter. It got to the point where Emily's ulcer was about to flare up again so Paige jumped in and made an expectative decision: Spencer would be maid of honor. Paige assured the rest of the girls that it had absolutely nothing to do with who Emily loved more, because as they constantly proved time and time again, Emily would do anything for any one of her friends, but this was a different matter. The maid of honor had an actual job to do and of the three of them, Spencer was the only one who was any good at organizing major events. Both Aria and Hanna understood this and were both a little relieved that all the hard planning would fall to Spencer. Emily however, would constantly refer to all the girls as her maids of honor so there were no mixed messages; everyone at that wedding would know that Emily had her best friends standing behind her.

Once Paige and the boys were all settled Nick walked down the aisle escorting his wife to their seats in the front row. He offered his daughter a smile and she returned it knowing full well it probably hurt Nick's feelings a little bit that he wasn't in the actual wedding party. Deep down he knew that their relationship was going to take time to rebuild and this wedding was a good first step, but he had to earn Paige's trust back slowly. With Wayne busy being Emily escort, Pam was walked to her seat by one of Emily swim coaches who had become like family to her and who was all too happy to have any part in his star anchor's wedding. With parents in their seats the music was changed to a piano version of a Bless the Broken Road. Aria was the first one of the girls to walk down the aisle and when she was about half way down the aisle Hanna started down the aisle after her. Spencer was the last of them to make her way down the aisle and finally get settled on the staircase. After a moment of perfect stillness, Wayne stepped out from his place behind the doors leading into the room. He offered his arm to his daughter and a moment later Emily took a tentative step out for behind the door and accepted her father's arm. Everyone in the congregation stood up from their seats and once Emily took a moment to collect herself she gave her father's arm a tight squeeze. She was ready.

When father and daughter had taken a few more steps down the aisle, Paige was finally able to see her bride and Spencer was one hundred percent sure that the young officer was going to fall apart…she wasn't wrong. The very second Paige was able to see Emily her face broke into a huge goofy, love struck grin. Everyone giggled a little bit when Paige reached back to grab Caleb's hand in an effort to calm down; seeing Emily like this literally had Paige losing her mind emotionally and it was a side of the put together woman no one knew existed. Paige let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in and the only thing she was able to say was wow. Spencer's gaze went back and forth from Emily to Paige and she was certain that the two of them had never looked more in love than in that moment. Paige tried to gracefully hide the tears that were streaming down her face, but there was no way to make that happen so she just let them be. Emily was doing a pretty good job of holding it together...this is until they reached the very end of the aisle. Wayne turned so that he was facing his daughter and it became painfully clear just how much Wayne Fields loved his little girl because the tears rolling down his face were visible to anyone in the first three rows of seats.

"I love you Emmy." Wayne kissed the top of his daughter's forehead and without an warning Emily fell into her father's arms and hugged him as tight as she could. Neither of them had planned on this moment taking very long, but it turned out that asking Wayne to let go of his daughter was an almost impossible request. When he finally did, both father and daughter had tears left in their eyes. Wayne handed his daughter a handkerchief and gave her one more kiss before turning to Paige.

They never discussed what Wayne would do with Paige when he had to finally take his seat; the two of them had never discussed if they would hug or shake hands. Wayne did neither. His squared his shoulders and saluted his daughter in law. Paige almost fell over at the gesture. She wasn't in uniform and even if she had been, Paige was paramilitary and Wayne was an Army man through and through. Regardless of the lack of propriety, Paige knew why Wayne did what he did. A handshake was impersonal and a hug was too much for the emotionally exhausted man who was watching his only child start a whole new life. This salute was the only way that Wayne could communicate how much he truly did love his daughter in law and how much he respected her chosen career path. Paige mimicked Wayne's posture and returned the salute, a moment that no doubt would live forever in the wedding photos. Wayne smiled at Paige and reached for Emily's hand, placing it gently into Paige's. He took a seat next to his wife and Pam was quick to link her hand with her husband in an effort to soothe the tears; they were both insanely proud of Emily and today was a happy day for the proud parents, but watching your baby grow up is hard for any parent.

Once they were finally settled at the alter and the music faded away, the minister was finally able to begin the ceremony that would bring together two feuding families and effective bury the long-standing hatchet.

**Sorry I had to break the chapter in half, but I wanted to update this story and that seemed like a natural stopping point. Review and let me know if there is something you want to see in the ceremony.**


End file.
